1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to bottles and in particular to spray bottles.
2. Description of Related Art
Bottles are used to contain liquids of various types.
Bottles are used to mix solutions or a solution and powder in order to achieve a mixture that is desired.
Bottles are used as part of an application device, as in a spray bottle, to spray liquids onto vertical and horizontal surfaces which may be higher or lower than the bottle is being held.
Currently, when purchasing a cleaning product at the store, the spray bottles do not allow the consumer to use as much of the product as possible, especially if spraying a horizontal surface where the spray bottle must be leaned forward to spray downward or backward to spray upward. In many cases this leaves between 40-80 ml of liquid in the bottle that can't be consumed using the sprayer as designed to be used as a sprayer applicator.